Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus configured to evaluate a radiographic image, a radiation imaging system, a radiation imaging method, and a computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In medical fields, there is used a radiation imaging apparatus configured to create a radiographic image of a subject to be examined through use of a radiation for the purpose of diagnosis.
In the radiation imaging apparatus, it is generally verified whether or not a radiographic image is proper for a diagnosis after imaging. When it is determined in image verification that the radiographic image is not proper for the diagnosis, it is required to perform radiation imaging again (re-imaging).
In the image verification, it is required to verify various factors regarding image quality, for example, whether or not a radiographic image contains a blur due to the body movement of a subject, whether or not it is difficult to view a diagnostic body part due to a piece of clothing or an accessory overlapping with the diagnostic body part, and whether or not the diagnostic body part is overflowing from the radiographic image.
In recent years, there have been developed, for example, a body movement detection function of detecting the movement of a subject, which is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-79558, and a lung field loss determination function of detecting that a part of a lung field is overflowing from a radiographic image when a chest is imaged, which is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-102848.
The methods according to the related art can provide various kinds of information for assistance with the image verification, but require an operator (user) to determine whether or not a radiographic image is proper in consideration of those kinds of information comprehensively.
Therefore, there have been problems in that users may reach different conclusions in the image verification depending on their subjective points of view or their proficiency, and that the verification of various factors may require much time until it is determined whether or not a radiographic image is proper.